Realizing the Truth
by XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo
Summary: A huge contest and a gym battle is bound to bring trainers and coordinators from all regions, friends and rivals alike. When they all finally see each other again, they'll finally tell each other the truth, unless someone else says it first. CS,PS,IS,RS
1. Arrivals in Hearthrome City

**Hi, I'm back with another story. This one is going to more of a serious fic, but will still have tons of shippyness. :P Well I thank you all for reviewing my other stories and I hope you enjoy this one too. Just in case, here are everyone's ages, outfits, and heights:**

**Ash-16-He's wearing his Sinnoh Attire-5'8"**

**Misty-16-She's wearing her yellow shorts and shirt outfit-5'7"**

**Brock-18-Sinnoh Attire-6'1"**

**Dawn-15-Sinnoh Attire(what else would she wear? Seriously) 5'5"**

**Paul-16-Sinnoh Outfit-5'7"**

**May-15-Her classic red bandana outfit-5'6"**

**Drew-16-His normal clothes but with black pants-5'8"**

**Kym-16-Her outfit is in her profile on my profile (ironic huh?) 5'6"**

**Brendan-16-His Pokemon Emerald clothes-5'8" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, no kidding, if I did, this fic would be a movie. **

**Chapter 1-Arrivals**

**Normal POV**

"Alright Hearthrome City" cries a very cheerful 15 year old girl. Her midnight blue hair sways as she runs toward the city.

"Finally" says a very tired 16 year old boy. His spiky black hair contained by a hat and on his shoulder perches a yellow rat Pokemon, also known as Pikachu that has been with him as long as he can remember, Pikachu was his first Pokemon after all.

"Chaa" It cries.

"Come on Ash, it didn't' take us that long to get here" states an 18 year old boy, or 'man' if you would. He portrays the fatherly mature figure of the trio.

"Riight…three weeks is definitely not long, not long at all. Let's just go check into the Pokemon Center and head straight towards the Gym"

He begins to head off but a hand with a Poketch grabs him by the collar and stops him dead in his tracks.

"Hold it there Ash, don't forget the reason why we're here in the first place" cries the young teenager.

"Of course I haven't forgotten Dawn; it's cause of the Gym Battle" Ash answers, being his usual dense self. Dawn just sweat drops and smacks her forehead.

"Ash, what are we gonna do with you?" Brock says skeptically.

It took Ash a few seconds to process the whole situation.

'_Let's see, Dawn, Hearthrome City, Contest Hall…Oh! The contest, how could I forget' _

"Oh, the contest duh" Ash says. Brock slaps his forehead while Dawn stands there with an 'Oh My God' look plastered onto her face.

"Not just any contest Ash! It's the Annual Hearthrome City Contest!**(totally made up by the way XD)** Coordinators from all over Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh will be coming to this contest…Oh no, just think of all the competition. What if I don't win? What if I don't even make it into the next round? What if I get so nervous that I-"

"Dawn, relax, I'm sure you'll do fine" Brock reassures her.

"Yeah, I'll even help you train, heck I could use the training to, I do have a gym battle after all"

"Thanks guys, I just had a little breakdown" Dawn says innocently.

"Noticed" Ash says.

They all begin to head towards the Pokemon Center to get a room and begin there training.

Meanwhile, a very impatient 16 year old boy with emerald hair and eyes to match waits just outside the Contest Hall.

'_Where are they'_

He looks the clock but suddenly he feels two soft hands cup over his eyes. He could hear a suppressed giggle, and by the presence of this 'mysterious person' he knew right away who it was. A smirk already on his lips.

"Guess who" the melodious voice says.

"Could it be my biggest fan in the whole wide world" Drew says, obviously joking, but still he couldn't help but throw some fun at her, besides, he always loved it when she put up a fight.

He feels the warmth leave and as he turns around, he sees a very angry looking 15 year old girl, but Drew didn't mind, one of the things he loved most about this girl was the fact that even when she was extremely ticked off and was about ready to pounce, Drew still found her irresistible.

"Hey" May says angrily as she crosses her arms firmly across her chest.

Seeing May for the first time in 8 months made him…happy. The corners of his mouth began to curve as he was now wearing a true smile.

"Missed you" He simply says, this makes May jump with joy, she latches her arms around his neck in a _friendly_ hug. Drew closed his arms around May's waist, oh yeah, he was happy.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice says from behind. May and Drew quickly let go and turn to see a 16 year old girl, black hair in a ponytail, chocolate eyes, and a sly grin on her face, beside her was a fox-like fire Pokemon.

"Kym!" May says as she engulfs her friend in a hug, totally forgetting about her previous embrace with Drew.

"Hey May" Kym says, she turns her head towards Drew and gives him a friendly smile.

"So how've you been?" He asks as he bends down to pet her Ninetales.

"Nine" it says while nudging his hand.

"Good, Sinnoh's great, how's Jhoto?" she asks.

"The contests there aren't half bad" Drew says.

"Yeah, they're really fun! But, I keep on running into Mr. Ego over here" May turns and sticks her tongue at him in a childish manner.

Drew keeps his cool and flips his hair.

"Like you don't enjoy seeing me" he says in his 'I'm all that and you know it' voice.

"Ugh, Drew-" May starts.

Kym just stands there and sighs,

'_I swear they argue more than Ash and Misty. No, wait…they can't be as bad as them' _Kym thinks

"You're so childish!" Drew yells.

"You're so conceited!" May shouts back.

'_Never mind, there is no way Ash and Misty are __**this**__ bad' _

Kym turns to Ninetales and just shrugs.

"Come on let's go" She grabs May and Drew by their wrist and drags them to the Pokemon Center.

At the same time a redhead with cerulean eyes stands by Amity Square holding her Azurill.

**Misty POV**

'_Wow, Hearthrome is really pretty. Wait, don't forget why you're here in the first place'_

_**Flashback**_

"_So do you think you can come?" asks a voice on the other side of the moniter._

"_Of course Brock, I'll be there in about three weeks though"_

"_That's fine, but…" Brock stops._

"_But what?" _

"_Try not to get to exited when you see him again" with that said he hangs up with a sly grin on his face, leaving Misty standing there with a clear blush across her face._

_**End Flashback**_

'_Just thinking about what Brock said makes me wanna smack him upside the head' _

I continue walking absentmindedly then I suddenly run into something and stumbled back.

"Ow" I say.

"Sorry, are you okay?" the voice asks.

'_That voice sounds so familiar' _

I look up, and sure enough, it was who it thought it was. I stare at his lavender hair and cobalt eyes.

"Paul"

"Misty?"

He helps me up and stares at me with a 'what the hell are you doing here in Sinnoh look'

Yup, that was Paul for you, why Dawn likes him, I will never I know.

"So what are you doing here?" He asks snidely.

"Well I'm here to visit Ash, and Brock too, oh and Dawn"

As soon I said her name I could've sworn I saw a small smile on his face.

"Figures"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing at all…so I guess you're here to see the contest too?"

"Well yeah that too, I heard it's going to be really good" I say, we begin to walk to the Pokemon Center **(Man, everyone's headed there lolz) **, I still have to get a room.

"Yeah, since most of the people are also trainers, that means there's gonna be a long wait at the Gym…well I gotta go, see you around"

He turns to take his leave, I yell bye but get no response. I just forget about it and walk into the Pokemon Center.

**Normal POV**

Misty enters the Poke Center and just a few feet away in the "sitting area" **(couldn't think of a better name :P) **sits Ash, Dawn, and Brock getting ready to head out and train.

"Pika" Pikachu sniffs the air for a second then makes a dash towards the receptionist counter.

"Pikachu! Where are you going?" Ash, Brock, and Dawn begin to follow Pikachu.

"Alright you stay here Azurill, I'll be right back"

"Azu!" The little blue Pokemon says happily.

Just then a yellow rodent runs up to it.

"Pika!"

"Azu?...Azuril Zu!"

"Hey Pikachu, why'd you run off like that?" Ash picks up Pikachu and then heads out the door, completely oblivious to the Azurill. Dawn on the other hand notices the baby Pokemon.

"Oh and Azurill!" she bends over to pet it but is interrupted.

"Dawn let's go!" Brock's voice yells.

"Kay, Bye" She says cheerfully to the Azurill, than runs to catch up with Ash and Misty.

'_That Azurill looked so familiar'_

"Hey Ash, doesn't Misty have and Azurill?" Dawn asks.

As soon as Ash heard that name, he immediately thought of all the good times they had together, how pretty she was and probably still is, and the last time he saw her.

"Ash? Ash? Hellooo…" Dawn begins to wave her hands in front of his face but still no response.

"Just leave him, he's in his own world now" Brock says with a grin.

'_I do wonder if she's here yet though' _He thought.

**Alright done, surprisingly it didn't take me that long to write this chapter. It's a bit longer than my other ones but I figure it's okay. In the next chapter, they all finally meet, Yay:P Thnx for reading and if u lyk it plz plz review, that way I kno I'll continue this story. :)**


	2. Meet up at the Le Luna Cafe

**Alright, here's the second chapter, hope you all enjoy. There's going to be a kind of a long chappie, but that just means it will have extra fluff. **

**Chapter 2**

It's about late in the afternoon, and May, Drew, and Kym are sitting in the Hearthrome Park. Just, relaxing…

"So what Pokemon are you gonna use?" May abruptly asks Drew. They're both sitting under a tree **(May and Drew sittin in a tree…) **while Kym is off trying to teach her Ninetales how to use Fire Blast then Fire Spin as a combination.

"Probably Roselia, or Masquerein for the appeals, and either Flygon or Absol for the battle round" Drew says nonchalantly as he closes his eyes and puts his arms behind his head and leans against the tree.

May watches him contently, she couldn't help but just…stare at him. Not in a stalkerish way, but more of a 'can't get enough of you' way, even though she would never admit that to herself.

However, May had caught herself thinking about her and Drew a lot lately. Not just about contests and battles, but more about their relationship, and what she was to him. May knew Drew's place in her heart, but she didn't know her place. A more than a friend, or just a…rival…

"May, I know you love me and all but could you please try and not swoon over me too much" Drew says suddenly, snapping May out of her thoughts.

"Hey! I was not swooning…I was, um…" May stumbles.

"Swooning" Drew says simply as he opens his eyes, and tilts May's chin towards his face, causing her to blush.

Kym walks back over to them, but stops noticing the situation that their in, so she decides to leave them alone, and let them have some _privacy_. **(wink, wink :P­)**

"Come on Ninetales, lets go look around town" Kym says to her fire-fox Pokemon.

"Nine!" It contently nods its head in agreement. So they both slowly slip away from the two lovebirds, and into the streets of Hearthrome.

**Kym POV**

Wow, Hearthrome sure is big, it's so cute! I walk around and see so many things, a church, a bunch of houses, Amity Square, and then I stop. Ninetales stares at me in confusion, and nudges my hand.

"Yeah, I 'm fine Ninetales, just can't wait" I say reassuringly.

The truth is I was…nervous, and standing in front of the contest hall didn't help. Sure I get nervous over Pokemon league battles and stuff, but never over contests. I didn't even compete seriously in contests, but I had Butterfries my stomach, and what really bugged me was that, it I didn't know why. It was just a contest…right?

'_He's not even here so why should I be nervous…' _

"Come on Ninetales, let's go practice some more" I say as I turn away from the huge contest hall.

**Normal POV**

As Kym turns her heels, a teenage boy, around the age of sixteen, steps out from the shadows, his black hair blowing in the wind, barely being contained in his white hat. Beside him is his trusted Mightyena.

"Found her…" a smile plays on his lips as he just blends back into the streets.

**With Dawn**

Dawn had gone out to do some last minute training before the contest tomorrow. She and her Buizel were happily strolling through town when all of a sudden Dawn spotted someone she hadn't seen in a while, and this someone had always managed to put a smile on her face, and a nice blush to match. The boy had made eye contact with her before putting a smirk on his face.

"Paul!" Dawn shouts.

**Paul POV**

Well isn't this a pleasant surprise…

"Hey" I say as Dawn runs up to me, a small water Pokemon right behind her.

"Bui?" It says as it tilts his head.

I stare at it before bending over and stroking it's fur. **(I'm not sure if a Buizel has fur or not, so if it doesn't feel free to correct me :))**

Her Buizel begins to nudge my hand, and from the corner of my eye, I can see a sweet smile on Dawn's lips…her strawberry colored lips…

'_Damn Paul, stop it'_

"He likes you" She says.

"Your Buizel is pathetic" I say in a harsh manner.

Dawn's smile is instantly turned into frown, as she crosses her arms and her Buizel pulls away and situates itself next to Dawn.

"My Buizel is not pathetic! I bet it can beat your Chimchar any time!" **(Let's just pretend that Paul still has his Chimchar)**

I stare straight into her blue eyes and scowl.

"You wish" I say.

"Ugh! Come on Buizel let's go train!" She turns around and stomps in the other direction.

My eyes involuntarily follow her petite figure until she disappears into the distance. I sigh as I begin to walk away.

'_Why? Why? Why?...No, I won't allow it, I can't. But just her presence…is so, so…alluring' _

It's so hard to fight your feelings when they're practically jumping up and down in your head. But I don't like her…I _can't _like her, not now anyways.

'_It's too soon…' _

**Normal POV/With Kym**

After Kym's walk around town she eventually came back to the park, but she spots something she didn't expect to see. May…all by herself, with a frown on her face, arms crossed and all.

Kym tilts her head in confusion, and heads over to her pouting friend.

"Hey May, where's Drew?" Kym asks cautiously.

"I don't know, and right now, I don't really care" May says in a very harsh manner.

"Geez, what'd he do?"

"Ugh! I don't wanna talk about it" May says as she gets up and dusts herself off.

"I'm going to head back to the Pokemon Center, I'll catch you later"

But before Kym could say, May was already headed towards the red-roofed building.

"Okay then…I wonder what Drew did?" Kym asks no one in particular.

Kym stood there for about two minutes arguing with herself.

'_Should I look for Drew or go comfort May, Drew, May, Drew, May'_

"Nine"

"Drew, he'll probably tell me more, besides I can find out what _he _did wrong" Kym smiles at her Ninetales and heads off to go look for a green haired coordinator, it wouldn't be that hard, just look for a sea of fangirls.

**-30 minutes later- (Normal POV)**

"Stupid May, stupid argument, stupid hormones…" Drew mutters to himself. He's leaning against a large fountain, arms crossed, eyes shut.

"Hey" Kym says as she walks up to him.

Drew opens his eyes and spots Kym and sighs.

"Look if you're here to tell me that I was a big jerk to May, and that I hurt her feelings, and I will never be with her if I always act like this, and I should go apologize, don't waste your breath" Drew says.

Kym stifles a giggle, and sits next to him, Ninetales jumps onto the rim of the fountain and rests her head in Kym's lap.

"It's not funny" Drew says in a soft voice.

"What exactly did you do?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" He says.

"You won't tell me, May won't tell me…jeez" Kym crosses her arms, and Drew just stands there, silent…

"Look, the sun is almost set, and it's about 6:30, why don't we go back to the Pokemon Center and get some dinner"

"Fine" He says.

Drew stuffs his hands in his pockets and drags his feet along the pavement.

'_It couldn't have been that bad right?'_

**With Ash and Brock at the Pokemon Center**

"Way to go Brock you burnt dinner" Ash says as he waves his hand, trying to remove the black smoke from his face.

"It's fine, we'll just go out tonite"

The door opens revealing a very angry looking girl, but her expression went from anger to shock.

"What happened?" Dawn says as she coughs, making her way towards the kitchen.

"Long story short, we're eating out" Brock says.

"So let's go cause I'm starving" with that said, Ash makes a dash toward the door, with Pikachu following him. Dawn and Brock sweat-drop but reluctantly follow.

**-Inside the Le Luna Café restaurant-**

"I'll have a glass of ice tea please" a soft voice says to the waiter.

"Right away ma'am" the waiter collects her menu and makes his way to the kitchen.

This restaurant was pretty fancy. Chandeliers above each table, lacy tablecloths, and fancy silverware.

"I'm pretty sure this food is way better than what we've had in a while" The red-headed teen says.

"Azu!" Her baby Pokemon cries happily.

Her bright orange hair, cascaded down her back. A cerulean clip in her hair, holding it place.

Just then her Pokenav vibrates in her pocket. She quickly takes it out and looks at the caller id.

'Brock'

"Hello?" she says.

"Hey, are you here yet?" the voice says.

"Yeah, I'm at the Le Luna Café" she answers.

"Really, so are we" Misty puts her Pokenav down and turns around.

"Hey, long time no see" Brock says with a grin on his face.

Misty immediately jumps out of her seat and gives Brock a quick hug.

"Hey Misty!" Dawn says.

"Dawn! Hey!" She engulfs her friend into a huge hug.

"I missed you so so so much" Dawn says being her usual cheerful self.

"Yeah and Dawn's not the only one" Brock says with a wink. Causing Misty to blush.

"He's over there" Dawn grabs Misty by the shoulders and turns her around, to see a raven haired boy causally leaning against the counter.

"Ash-" Misty says in a barely audible voice.

"Go" Dawn says with a cheerful smile on her face.

Misty takes a deep breath and begins to make her way over to the boy she hadn't seen in a long time, a _loooong _time. He looked so much more…manly. If you could even classify Ash under that category.

As Misty got closer she finally took in how different he's become. But before Misty could open her mouth a yellow rodent runs over to her in excitement and jumps into her arms.

"Hey Pikachu!"

The boy at the counter turns his head, his eyes instantly fill with happiness.

"Misty!"

"Hey Ash, I missed you" Misty says while giving him a small smile.

Ash subconsciously wraps his arms around Misty pulling her into an embrace.

"I missed you so much" Ash says with a clear blush on his face.

"Ash?!?" Cries a brunette girl.

"Kym?!?!" Dawn says.

"Misty?" Kym shouts.

"Drew?!?" Ash says as he pulls away from Misty.

"Dawn?" cries a voice from behind them.

"Brock?"

"Oy" states another voice.

"Brendan?!!"

**Finally done. Can you say reunion. LOL. But um a couple of notes:**

**-Paul may seem OOC but he's not really, I just decided to make him less mean and more mysterious. **

**-There are going going to be a lot of people (maily rivals) showing up so just a heads up**

**-Please R&R **

**Thanks**

**contest3ribbon **


	3. Arguments and Old Friends

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter :) Finally.I know it's been forever and I apologize. Thanks for all the reviews, and for all of you who are asking me "What did Drew do to May?" well, you won't find out in this chapter. But Kym will find out and she'll talk a little bit about it in the next chapter. Anyways his chapter will have major Ikarishipping in it so yeah…:)**

**Chapter 3**

"What are you doing here?" Dawn and Paul say at the same time.

"I could ask you the same thing" they say again, answering each other's questions.

Annoyed, Dawn turn and cross her arms, with a cherry red blush across her face, Paul turns also, shoving his hands in his pocket. Not that they weren't happy to see each other, after all they both did like each other, but after the argument earlier, they weren't exactly on 'I love you' terms.

"Brendan!" Kym shouts, jumping onto him, latching her arms around his neck. Brendan immediately wraps his arms around her waist, smiling to himself, "What are you doing here?"

"What I can't visit?" he whispers playfully in Kym's ear, causing her to blush.

"What? No, I didn't mean it like that" Kym says, as she pulls away, leaving her arms around his neck.

"Hi Brendan!" Drew says, loudly, trying to acknowledge him that he and the others were standing there as well.

"Oh, hi Drew" he says, as he unhooks his gloved hands of Kym's waist and gives a small wave to everyone. His cheeks tinted red.

"Hi Brendan, I haven't seen you in forever, the last time I saw you was before I left for Jhoto" May exclaims as she walks over to Brendan and gives her best friend a hug. Causing Drew to scowl and cross his arms.

'_Hmm, what does she need me for, she has 'Brendan'' _

"So I say we get a big table, enough nine people" Brock suggests as he asks a waiter if they could all switch tables.

They all eventually sit down at a large circular table. Ash who's sitting across from Misty kept stealing glances at her. Her long, wave like hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders, her cerulean eyes shining with happiness causing him to blush whenever Misty looked back. Kym who's sitting right next to Ash couldn't contain her snickering whenever she caught the two eyeing each other.

**Kym POV**

'_Well aren't they just the cutest?'_

_**Flashback (this is set during Ash's Kanto journeys) **_

"_She's a water Pokemon trainer, the leader of the Cerulean City Gym. You should see her Pokemon Kym, they're so cool, and so strong" a young boy with spiky raven hair says._

"_Yeah, yeah, Misty this, Misty that, if I didn't know better I'd say that you like her Ash" A young girl with a Vulpix in her arms says. _

"_Um...well I don't, she's just a strong trainer that's all…" Ash says, blushing as he smiles sheepishly. _

"_Ash, I've known you since, like ever, and you're a horrible liar" Kym says slyly. _

"_Uh…yeah I know" Ash says in defeat, as Kym sends a smile across the screen, seeing Ash's blush as he continues to talk about this "strong trainer" he's traveling with. _

_**End Flashback**_

Out of all the years I've known Ash, no girl like Misty has made him happier. There were a couple of other girls, one in Altamore, or whatever that place was called, I think her name was Bianca or something…hmmm, anyways then there was this other girl at the Orange Islands, Melody, yeah that was it. Then there was Anabel, I remember when I saw her over the summer all she could talk about was Ash. How strong he was, how friendly he was, how _cute_ he was…me and Greta were just sitting there, listening to her ramble on and on and on.

"So um…Kym, how are you?" a voice says, snapping me out of my thoughts, I turn to see Brendan's smiling face next to me. I was sitting next to him after all.

"Good, great actually, I just got my badge from Wake, he was tough, but we made it through, didn't we Ninetales?" I say as she comes up to me and rests her head in my lap, I smile and begin to softly stroke her head.

"You used Ninetales, in your battle? A fire type versus and water type?" I can hear Paul's snide voice from across the table, I turn to see Paul sitting there, his arms crosses, and an all knowing look plastered on his face.

I scrunch my eyebrows and send a glare towards him.

"Well yeah, and may I say that my Ninetales beat his Gyrados in five minutes flat" I say harshly.

"Really?" Paul asks skeptically. He uncrosses his arms and places them on the table, "I highly doubt that your Ninetales beat Wake's Gyrados"

'_Oh no he did not' _

"Nine! Ninetales!" I turn to see Ninetales growling with fury, her tails begin swaying, and her fur standing on end. If it's one Pokemon you don't want to see mad, it's my Ninetales.

I see Dawn's mouth open and drop to the floor, as if she wasn't mad at Paul already.

"Paul! That was just rude" Dawn says. Leave it to Dawn to take my side, I'm surprised she didn't take Paul's side, considering that she practically loves him and all, why…I'll never know.

"Hello? Have you seen the badge?!?" I shout as I stand and take out my blue badge case and show him the fourth badge in the slot; it's blue and silver colors gleaming in the light. I look at Paul and he looks completely un-phased at my proof, I sigh and sit back down crossing my arms. I feel Brendan's hand on my shoulder, causing me to give him a small smile.

"Geez Paul, why the sudden attitude?" Drew says as he flips his chartreuse bangs out of his eyes.

"Just…having a bad day" He says as all his cockiness fades and is replaced with his usual calm and collective attitude.

"Paul?" Dawn asks as she places her hand on his arm. Her look of anger disappearing as it's replaced with a look of concern.

"Excuse me" With that said Paul gets up and leaves the table, Dawn just watching him go.

"Well that was…unexpected" Brock says, his onyx eyes watching him leave the restaurant.

"Yeah…" Dawn says as she keeps on eyeing the exit that Paul had previously left from, "Um…I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get some…air" She stutters. She gets up and dashes towards the door, now leaving seven people sitting at the table.

"What ever gave Paul the right to be all rude and inconsiderate like _that_" I turn to May, now it was her turn to be sitting with her arms crossed. She had finished that last sentence with an angry glare towards Drew. Her sapphire eyes had hurt and anger in them, rather than the usual happy, childish sparkle.

"Well maybe he had a good reason to talk like that, or then again maybe he could just be kidding" Drew says, stressing the sentence, as if to make a point to May.

"Okay, anyone want to explain the not so friendly behavior between them" I whisper while raising an eyebrow, everyone just shrugs.

'…_oh right, the fight, how could I forget, I still have to find our what the hell happened before they claw each others throats out'_

**Normal POV**

"You're unbelievable Drew" May says as she turns to face him, her arms tightly crossed, a frown displayed on her lips.

"Yeah? Well you're not so hot either. In fact you're the total opposite, you're clumsy, you're a bad coordinator, you're really childish and-" Drew begins, but before he could finish he feels a sharp pain in his shin.

"Ow!" he looks over to Kym who is nodding her head, telling him to shut up if he wants to make things better with May. Drew gets the point and then turns to May, his face immediately fell. His anger and arrogance was quickly replaced with concern and disbelief. In the corner of May's eyes were tears, her eyes read sadness but her face read anger.

"May, I-" He says softly as he grabs her hand, his emerald eyes showing apology.

"Don't even try to apologize" She says as she yanks her hand away, "I'm going out" She says, as she too heads for the door.

"Ugh" Misty says as she places her head in her hands, "first Paul, then Dawn, and now May"

"Ugh! I can't do anything right!" Drew shouts as he too gets up and heads for the door, stomping all the way there.

"And there goes Drew…hey do you think they're gonna come back for their food?" Ash says, as if he was completely oblivious to the arguments that took place.

"Ash!" Misty shouts as she flicks him in the head, right before giggling, "you're still the same as ever" she says, her voice a little more soft. Earning a blush from Ash.

"Pika, Pikachu" The electric mouse cries happily, before jumping on to Ash's shoulder.

"Azuril, Zu!" Cries the little baby Pokemon.

"I'm going to find out what happened between those two" Kym says abruptly. She gets up and begins to depart from the table, her Ninetales following.

"No-wait" Brendan says while trying to stop her, but she was already out the door, that was the fifth person to leave the restaurant within the past 15 minutes.

"So…" Brock starts, he begins to fiddle with his fork and knife, making loud clanking noises, causing a waitress to come over and tell him to keep it down.

"Of course, anything for you beautiful" Brock says flirtatiously as he grabs the girl's hand.

"You never stop do ya?" Misty asks as she yanks on his ear, causing Brendan and Ash to snicker.

"You know as weird as this may seem, I kind of missed the classic ear pull, now it's just painful jabs to the gut" Brock says clutching his stomach.

"Yeah, I missed her too" Ash says quietly as he gazes at Misty, laughing while Brock tells her about him and Croagunk. Hearing a snicker Ash turns to see Brendan giving him a 'you so like her' look, causing him to blush, and smile sheepishly.

**Outside with May/May POV**

"That, that jerk, the nerve of that guy, the things he said, especially right after he-" I stop mid-sentence, and bring my fingers to my cheek. A smile finds manages to find a way to escape my lips.

"Even when I hate him, I don't…ugh, May what are you going to do with yourself?" I cry in frustration, then I feel my toes stumble over a rock, causing me to fall helplessly, I tried to read my hands out to break my fall but something stopped me. I look up and sure enough I see Drew's face, smiling at me…wait, smiling?!?

"Um…Hey May" He says, as he helps me get back to my feet, his arms still clasped around my waist. Somehow, I liked the feeling of having Drew this close.

"Drew…"

"No, let me talk first" He says forcefully. I nod my head urging him to continue.

"I was a jerk, both times, and the things I said, I really don't mean, I think you're a great coordinator, and I also think you're pretty damn cute, so yeah, I'm sorry" He says as he lets go of me, and flips his hair. Did he just say what I think he just said?

"Forgive me?" He asks hopefully. His hands emerge showing a ruby red rose, its petals still fresh and the fragrance as wonderful as ever. I smile and blush.

"How can I not?" I say as I run up to him and enclose my arms around his neck, I can feel him tensing up but then his two arms wrap around my waist. I feel him begin to stoke my hair, this was all so perfect.

**Normal POV**

"Yay, you guys made up!" A girl says while clapping her hands together. May and Drew quickly let go and wave a hi to Kym.

"Um, yeah, guess we did" Drew says with a smirk. May blushes and tucks the rose behind her ear, sending a small smile to Drew, making him blush and flick his hair, before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So now that you guys are on lovey dovey terms again, you wanna explain what happened before?" Kym asks slyly.

"Um…sure why not" May says, as she sits herself down on a nearby bench, they were in Hearthrome Park after all.

"So…." Drew begins.

**With Paul**

A boy walks along the sidewalk, his hands shoved tightly into his black pants, his lavender bangs hanging over his eyes. A certain blue-haired coordinator invades his thoughts as he continues to walk down the street.

"That girl's just too much" He says with a smirk.

"Who's too much?" A sweet voice says from behind him, Paul knew that voice to well, his smirk turned into a smile as he stopped in his tracks. Dawn who was following his every step, was unaware of his sudden halt, which is exactly why se ran straight into Paul, knocking him over in the process. Their legs entwined, and their faces inches apart.

"What'd you stop for?" Dawn asks, while rubbing her head.

"Well if you hadn't ran straight into me, maybe we wouldn't be in this position!" Paul shouts, his last words earning a blush from his face.

"Well I only ran into you because you stopped!" Dawn shouts. She pushes herself up but the soon collapses, knocking into Paul once again.

"Will you get off me already!" He says, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I-I can't, I think I hurt my wrist" Dawn says while trying to move it, having little success. "Ow, ow" she cries.

**Paul POV**

"Are you alright?" I ask as I grab Dawn's wrist and begin to examine it, I can see her blush from the corner of my eye.

'_What in the world am I doing?' _

It's like my mind is saying no, but my body won't listen. This girl is driving me crazy!

"Um, yeah, I'm fine…here I can get off of you now" She says with a slight giggle, but before she had a chance to get up, I, or rather my body, rolled over, making me in the top position, my hands on each side of her.

"Um…I-uh" I begin to stutter.

'_This is so not cool, what the hell am I doing?' _

"Hey Dawn, are we interrupting something?" A voice says, I hurriedly jerk my head up and see two guys standing right in front of me.

"Who are you?" I say, my rudeness coming back, I send a glare to both of them.

The blond one just smiles, and begins to fix his green scarf around his neck, his orange striped polo blowing in the wind. While the other boy, with dark hair, and a red and blue hat just stands there and waves a small hi to Dawn. His shirt almost identical to Ash's, and a red scarf around his neck.

'_What is it with these people and scarves. _

"We could ask you the same thing" the blond says slyly.

Dawn tilts her backwards to get a view on who I'm talking to, her mouth quickly opens.

"No way"

**Yay, a cliffie :D Well if you know your Pokemon characters, you'll hopefully know who I'm talking about, and if you do feel free to say so in your review because um…I'm not sure of the blond guy's name :D hehe. Well this is the longest chapter I have ever written, I hope you all liked it, I'm going to be writing the others this longs too, add more detail and such. So yeah, please review. Reviews always help. :D Oh and by the way thank you:**

**X-Azngrlelizabeth-X**

**Kicon**

**FutureAJ**

**Blazegirl6**

**Lunarshade29**

**xxDrewxXxMay4ever**

**Haruka-xTwin-x**

**Uchihakiriko**

**Lylii**


	4. The Truth Behind the Arguement

**Hey, here's chapter 4. I'm sorry to all of you readers out there who have given up on this story, it has been forever since I last updated :( But thank you to those who still support/read this story, luv you all.**

**Anyways, back to where we left off…I'm pretty sure you all know who the two guys were, their description should have been pretty self explanatory. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and btw, I don't know that blonde dude's name…it's either Barry or Damion…so, from what I've seen on FF and other websites…I'm kinda getting' the impression it's 'Damion' so if it's wrong…then oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon AT ALL **

**Chapter 4**

**Paul POV**

"Hey Dawn, haven't seen you in forever" I turn to the blonde kid smiling slyly at the girl underneath me, and I suddenly realized how awkward everything must be, having this clumsy girl pinned down by me.

"Um…I should…" Dawn begins to say, her flawless cheeks tinted pink. I push myself off of her and extend a hand to help her up, she doesn't hesitate to grab it and with a light pull, I help her up back onto her feet. I can feel a slight tingle in my hand as hers made contact with mine, and I had to admit that the feeling wasn't so bad.

I quickly let go and shove my hands in my pocket, and turning away from her, avoiding any type of eye contact what-so-ever.

'_I never thought that __**I**__ would be the one falling for a girl…I never thought I would be falling for Dawn…' _

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in a long time Damion, how are you?" I hear Dawn ask politely, I turn my head to see Dawn's dark blue eyes locked onto the guy's amber ones, who was apparently called 'Damion'.

But by the looks of it, his eyes were focused on something else; I follow his wandering gaze traveling up and down Dawn's petite body. He was checkin' her out…at that point I basically had to hold myself back before I socked the guy in the face…

"I'm fine, but you don't look to bad yourself" He says flirtatiously, I scoff and give a look of disgust. Who did this guy think he was? Flirting with Dawn, and checking her out like that. If anyone should be doing that to Dawn, it should only be me…

'_Wait... when did become so jealous?'_

"Um…thanks Damion…" Dawn says unsurely as her cheeks become a light shade of pink.

The black haired kid behind 'Damion' walked up in front of Dawn and gave her a quick hug, pulling away with a huge smile across his face, that seemed to have spread onto Dawn's face as well.

"Lucas! Hi!" she cries excitedly as she begins to chat it up with her two apparent 'best buds'. I couldn't help but feel left out and excluded from the scene, I mean why wouldn't I be? Dawn is happy with her circle of friends, and I obviously had no place in them so what was the point of me even trying. Did I actually think that she would…like me?

That was nothing but a false thought.

I turn to take my leave and head back to the PokeCenter, but before I could take another step towards the red-roofed building I feel a small and warm sensation grasp my arm. I turn to see a girl dressed in pink, her navy eyes brimming with happiness, and if I'm not mistaken, hope.

Heat overwhelms my cheeks as I stare at the girl in front of me. I quickly try and regain my composure as I open my mouth to ask a barley audible question.

"What?"

"I, um…I wanted to introduce you" With that said, she quickly pulls me back towards the two teens standing in a causal manner, my feet betraying me as they follow Dawn's lead rather than heading towards the PokeCenter.

"Damion, Lucas, this is Paul, he's a…" Dawn hesitated to say the next word, and I unknowingly held my breath.

What was I expecting her to say, crush? Love? Yeah right…

"…a friend of mine" Dawn manages to say. I feel a slight pang of disappointment and satisfaction as those words came from her mouth.

"Hi there, nice to meet you. I'm Lucas" The black haired boy reaches out a hand, obviously being the friendly one in this situation because all I was gettin' from the blonde were a few skeptical looks.

"Hi" I simply say. What can I say? It wasn't really in my nature to be all happy go lucky with everyone I met.

"Hey," The blonde nods his head in acknowledgement but then quickly speaks up, "so what are you, Dawn's boyfriend or something? Because I never imagined her to go after the whole 'I'm too cool for anyone' type guy"

**Normal POV**

Damion smirks as he awaits a reaction from Paul. But Paul, being the 'cool', calm and collected guy he is, simply smirks right back at him. He leans in to get a look at the arrogant look on his face, and rolls his eyes at the scene.

"Oh really? I never imagined Dawn to go after the 'idiotic, beach blonde' type either" Paul says, his face managing to keep straight.

Dawn and Lucas, who just happened to be conveniently hearing their small throw of insults stood there shocked.

"Um…maybe we should go and check in now…" Lucas says to Dawn, "let's go buddy, before you give that guy a beat down…hehe nice to meet you Paul" Lucas waves as he heads over to the PokeCenter, dragging a fuming trainer behind him.

Paul smirks as he watches the kid being dragged away, he looks back at Dawn, expecting to see a fuming, angry, red faced girl, but all he saw was Dawn, standing there, almost looking completely oblivious to the situation.

He cocked an eyebrow as he leaned in close to her face.

"Aren't you mad? I kinda just insulted your little wimpy boyfriend" Paul says without a care.

"Paul…you are unbelievable" Dawn says before stomping off into the opposite direction, but didn't get very far since Paul had grabbed her back.

"You really care about him don't you?" Paul awaited an answer from the girl, she stood there, and looking like she was thinking of an answer, after a few seconds she finally spoke up.

"Well yeah I do, he's my friend" Dawn says, she gives Paul a weak smile and takes the familiar route to the PokeCenter.

After her figure disappeared into the distance, Paul shoved his hands in his pockets once again and turns to take a walk around Hearthome.

'_That stupid, stupid girl'_

He groaned as he began his turned his way out of the park, and into the streets of Hearthome.

**At the PokeCenter, in May and Drew's room**

"Ow" A green haired teenager shouts as he receives a blow from a white laced pillow.

"What was that for?!?" He asks, while rubbing his head. He looks back at the black haired girl holding the pillow in her hands, her arms crossed and a twisted expression on her face.

"What d'you mean 'what was that for'? What you did to May was totally rude!" She shouts, tossing the pillow back onto the bed.

The previous conversation that explained the negative behavior between the two coordinators eventually moved to inside the PokeCenter, and naturally into their room. Judging by Kym's behavior, she didn't like what she heard.

"Okay if May forgave me then you should too; I didn't even do anything to you! Besides it's not like it was entirely my fault" Drew says before getting hit with yet another blow to his right arm, catching him off guard, causing him to fall back onto the bed.

"What did I just say about the hitting?" He shouts once again, and looks towards Kym who had her arms and legs crossed sitting on the back of the couch, he then turned towards the brunette in the room and saw the pillow tightly clutched in her fingers.

"Don't start that 'it wasn't entirely my fault' again" She shouts.

Drew scoffs and stands up to become face to face with the girl.

"Sorry May, forgive me if I assume that the blame should be separated since _you _and I both got a little out of hand" Drew says harshly.

'_So much for 'making up'…'_

"Well, I'll have you know-" The brunette begins to say but is quickly interrupted by a hand over her mouth stopping her from going any further.

"Okay, you two fight or shout one more time, you're right back where you started" Kym says while taking her hand off of May's mouth, she motions May and Drew to sit, and they reluctantly follow her instruction.

Kym seats herself on the opposite bed and stares at the two. Drew was leaning back, his hands supporting him, and May was sitting with her arms crossed. Kym gave a skeptical look before talking.

"Okay, before I say anything…lemme get this straight…"

**--Flashback—**

Kym had just recently left to go around town with her trusty Ninetales, leaving the two alone to bicker the night away.

Somehow this conversation ended up as a debate on whether or not grass Pokemon were strong enough.

"What are you talking about grass Pokemon are plenty strong, have you not seen my Roselia?" Drew says as he flicks his bangs out of his face.

"Yes I have, and I'm not saying anything, I actually think your Roselia's a little sweetheart…it's her trainer I'm having a problem with" May says, moving in close to Drew to send him a glare.

"Aw May, love you too" Drew says, noting the heavy sarcasm in his voice.

The two sat there in silence for a while, having run out of things to say. This…unfortunately was 'normal' for them. Drew insults, May shouts back, Drew shouts back…fight and then it's done. Now that didn't sound like a very healthy relationship, and May completely agreed.

She was tired of being so distant from Drew, it was like there was an invisible barrier between the two, a barrier that she wishes would just disappear.

She looked from the corner of her eyes only to notice Drew staring off into space, his emerald orbs focusing on the passing Starly gliding in the sky. He didn't seem to notice he was being looked at so May turned her head slightly to the right to get a better view.

'_He looks so calm…and cute' _May thinks as a small smile appears on her face, she bring her legs up to her chest and leans her head back onto the large tree they were currently under.

"You know…this is nice" May says quietly. Drew nods and looks at May.

"It is…it's actually relaxing sitting here, watching the clouds and Pokemon fly by…" Drew says softly while May nods in agreement, "…and being with you" Drew says, a little louder than intended.

May gasps as her cheeks turn a dark crimson. What she had just heard was apparently music to her ears. Drew actually liked spending time with her, she always though that they were just on a rival-rival basis, but looks like that was slowly changing, or at least she hope it would.

"W-what did you just say?" May says turning over to meet her gaze with Drew's. He smiles and flicks his bangs out of his face.

"I just think that…it's nice…when you're not whining or being a total baby" Drew says while playfully tucking a strand of the brunette's hair behind her ear. The mood would've been nice if Drew hadn't of added that last comment.

"You-just when I think that you could actually be a-" May cries, but before she could finish…she was prevented from doing so by Drew…

Before she knew it, a soft kiss had been planted on her cheek. She watched Drew pull away as his face turned a slight red. May brought her hand up to her cheek and flushed a cherry red as well. A smile emerged onto her face as she smirked and gave Drew a sly look.

"What's this? Does _the _Drew Hayden, the most wonderful and brilliant coordinator to have ever walked the face of the planet…maybe have feelings for me, May Maple, a lowly, unworthy and clumsy girl?" May cries, placing a hand on her forehead leaning back in an act of over dramatization.

"Ha ha very funny May" Drew says as he gets up and brushes himself off. He looks back at May and offers a hand to help her up as well. May accepts and is soon brought to her feet.

Then in one swift motion, her body was pressed against the nearby tree and was slightly against Drew's. Her hands pinned down to her sides and Drew's gaze locked onto her sapphire pools.

May's breath had become shallow and her heart gained speed as it began to pound from her chest. Drew on the other hand seemed calm, and he also seemed to be getting closer and closer with each breath May took.

"You know May, maybe you're pretty smart after all…" Drew says with a smirk. If May weren't so dazed by the smell of Drew's cologne and the heat from his body, then she probably would've stormed off saying some remark. But this case was different…_way _different.

As Drew got closer, May felt herself shut her eyes. She had been waiting for this kiss for a while now, and she was just glad that it was a happening but as she waited for the moment when his lips would lightly brush hers but…it never came.

May peeped open her left eye only to see Drew talking to a blonde haired girl with stunning lavender eyes. A strand of her blonde locks was set in between her fingers while she was tracing another hand up Drew's chest.

A few seconds went by and all May could do was watch, and slowly feel the anger rise inside of her.

"That…little…" The brunette clenched her fists and sent death glares to the emerald haired boy who was preoccupied with talking to the girl.

She was fairly pretty, long curled locks of golden hair and glistening lavender eyes. A nice lean body with long, slender legs, not to mention the upper half of her didn't look so bad either…

But in May's point of view, she looked nothing more than a bleach blonde tramp who was standing next to a grass headed idiot.

A couple of seconds later, Drew ran back to May while supposedly was putting something in his pocket, but May was too furious to even notice.

"So, where were we?" Drew says flirtatiously, as he gives a seductive grin to May, hoping to have her fall in his arms once again. But much to his dismay, May stood there, with her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed.

Seeing that he had no effect on the girl he leaned in and looked her in the eye.

"May? What's wrong-?" Drew begins to ask.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!? Oh I dunno, either way it's not that important. Why don't you just go back to your little blonde girlfriend? I bet you'd much rather be with her than me! What's her name Drew? Ashley or Stacy?" May states harshly, causing Drew to look at her like she just got hypnotized by a Pokemon.

She turns the opposite direction feeling tears sting her eyes, threatening to come out.

Drew stood there, keeping his gaze locked onto May, he didn't realize he had hurt her so badly. Then again, he didn't even know what he had done. All he did was go over to that blonde girl, who happened to be a fan girl, and who also have happened to have his PokeNav. So all he did was try and get it back…

"May-" Drew begins to say softly while embracing May from behind, but she quickly squirms out of his grasp.

"Save it Drew, I honestly don't want to hear it." She says coldly pushing him away. She was so convinced that Drew had tricked her and went after another, better looking girl, right in the middle of their kiss. Guess she was wrong about how Drew felt about her.

"What on earth are you talking about? Do you honestly think that I would actually be interested in a _fan girl _like her?" Drew asks May, stressing fan girl, hoping May would realize her mistake.

"If you honestly thought that I would just go for the next pretty girl on the sidewalk then you are sadly mistaken May." Drew shouts, sounding on the verge of being hurt and offended.

"Oh really?!?" May retaliates sending a hurt yet piercing look to Drew, her sapphire eyes no longer brimming with happiness and joy, but sending daggers of hurt and anger.

Drew stood there for a while before opening his mouth to say something that he would later regret…

"You know what May? Fine, you're right. Why would I want to hang out with a childish, immature girl like you when there a plenty of other hot girls practically begging me to even give them a glance? My eyes have always been focused on you and you alone, and after all this time you still haven't noticed and still think I'm that shallow…then…then forget it…I'm done with this."

Drew's words but through May like a knife, she couldn't stop a single tear that had escaped her eyes. She watched as Drew, the one she cared about more than anything, walk away, leaving her all alone. She sighed and slid down the tree and buried her head into her arms.

**End Flashback**

As Kym concluded the quick run through Drew and May sat there, their lips sealed and their eyes averted from each other. After a few quiet moments, May finally decided to speak up.

"Wow…when you actually hear how you sound, you wind up feeling pretty stupid…" May says softly.

"Yeah…" Drew agrees, speaking in a barely audible voice.

"May, jealousy is a cruel thing, and if you would've been paying attention to what Drew was _really_ saying, then you would know that he basically li-"

"Uh Kym! Don't you have some special training to do or something? Anything…at all?" Drew says abruptly getting up to begin to push the icy eyed girl towards the door. A blush stained on his cheeks.

"No, not really. Why?" Kym says looking at Drew skeptically. It took her a few seconds before she realized why he was acting jumpy all of a sudden.

"Oh, _oh. _Gotcha" Kym says as she sends a smile towards Drew, who nods while running a hand down his face.

May who was completely oblivious to the whole thing just sat there, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well…I gotta go do some stuff. Yeah, stuff, really important stuff. Gotta get that stuff done." Kym says sheepishly as she heads towards the door and slips outside, leaving the two coordinators alone.

Drew sighs a sigh of relief. He didn't want his secret to be blown…or at least, not yet…

"What did Kym mean by 'I wasn't paying attention'?" May asks abruptly. Drew spins around facing the opposite direction, mostly to hide his growing blush.

"What did you really mean?" May asks once more.

"…nothing. Nothing at all. You know how she is." Drew says solemnly. He knew that now would've been the perfect chance, but he apparently got cold feet, and withdrew from his confession.

'_I'll tell her tomorrow, after the contest' _

XoXoXoXoXo

**Yay! I'm finally done. :D I haven't updated since last year…I apologize to all of you who were waiting. But the important thing is that the fourth chapter is finally here :D The next chapter is the contest. Will Drew tell May??? Will Paul get even more jealous??? And for those of you who were wondering what happened to Ash and Misty, well yeah, they weren't included in this chapter :D They took a momentary leave of absence. But will be back in the next chapter. **

**Thank you all for reading. I love you all so much, especially those who haven't given up on this story :D And those who are nice enough to drop a review. It would honestly make me update faster if I know people are reading it :D **

**Thnks Again**

**XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo **


End file.
